Set Me as a Seal Upon Your Heart
by jujubee123
Summary: Sam and Freddie are engaged and so in love. But when Sam is faced with a hard decision, will she choose the man of her dreams or to follow her dream? Strong T in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! This is my first iCarly fic so I'm counting on your reviews to help me improve my writing style! Hope you enjoy it!

**Summary**: Sam and Freddie are engaged and so in love. But when Sam is faced with a hard decision, will she choose to follow her dream or the man of her dreams?

DISCLAIMAH: I do not own iCarly. If I did, it would be SEDDIE FTW!

XXX

FREDDIE'S POV

Tomorrow was the big day. The day that Sam Puckett would finally become Sam Puckett-Benson. Of course, being Sam, she wanted her name to be hyphenated, and I did not deny her this because I for one enjoy having all of my limbs in tact. The day I asked her to be my wife was the most nerve wracking day of my life. After years of pining after her, three years of separation, and six months of blissful (and painful) dating I knew in my heart that she was the only woman I would ever love ever again. So I proposed over a dinner of spaghetti tacos on the fire escape where our first kiss claimed us. Little did we know that the kiss that was plainly meant to "get it out of the way" would set up our hearts for the next few years. Sam loved the proposal. Even though she never admitted it out loud, I could tell by the look of pure shock and wonder on her face that she was pleased with my idea.

I hid the ring in a cupcake.

She said yes, kissed me, then made me rub her feet. But that was Sam, and I loved her because of it.

Sam lay in bed next to me. It was nearly noon and she was still deep in sleep. We had spent hours on end throughout the night making love. It, as always, had us fighting for dominance. However, last night seemed to be more of a give a take. Maybe it was because of wedding what ever it was, we made it beautiful.

I nuzzled Sam's neck in an attempt to wake her up. She was curled against me, her back pressed to my chest so the sweet spot on the nape of her neck was exposed to me. I nibbled gently on the spot. "Sam..." I whispered as lovingly as I could. "Sam, it's time to wake u-" I was cut off by her whacking me soundly in the nose.

"SHUT UP, _BENSON_!" she shouted, scooting farther away from me and pressing a pillow over her head.

I rubbed my sore nose. Almost my wife, and the woman still feels the need to cause me bodily harm. "Sam!" I groaned.

She waved a dismissive hand in my face. "Ehh, quit your griping... What are you five?"

Rolling out of bed, I shook my head at her before pulling on the pair of boxers that was thrown to the floor last night. "So..." I started standing up to find my shirt. "What's for breakfast, Princess Puckett?"

She sat up, rubbing her eyes with her fist which I found adorable. "We got any bacon?"

"Of course."

"Ham?"

I gave her a look. "Sam, you're not eating ham and bacon for breakfast..."

"Why the chiz not, nub?"

I found my shirt laying on the bedpost, but before I could put it on Sam extended her hand towards it. With a sigh I tossed it at her. That woman... "It's unhealthy! Ever heard of clogged arteries? Heart attacks?"

Sam rolled her eyes defiantly. "Just make me some food..."

I groaned, moving sleepily to the door. "You are unbelievable..."

"You know you love me, Freddiffer," she smiled, that rare, genuine Sam smile with the slightest hint of a blush and I melted.

"I do..." I sent her a smirk that I knew would make her dizzy. "That's why I'm marrying you."

"Really? 'Cuz I married you thinking you would never find anyone... It's a pity sort of thing. Just proves Sam Puckett has a heart!"

"Sam Puckett-_Benson_..." I said opening the door. "You need to get used to saying it!"

"Yeah, yeah..." she answered flopping back onto the pillows lazily.

I smiled fondly at her before walking through the door into the small living room of our apartment that connected to the even smaller kitchen. Our apartment was one of the cheapest, run-down, and tiniest apartments in Seattle. One bedroom, one bath, a small kitchen, and one huge room in the center of it all was the living room. When we first arrived, there had been dust and cobwebs everywhere. Species of insects I never knew existed roamed the walls and lived in the very outdated pink refrigerator that came with the apartment. Sam, who was never the sqeemish type, used to collect cockroaches in a jars and hide them in my underwear drawer. To this day I always inspect my boxers before I put them on.

With my constantly sanitized up bringing thanks to my mother, I found the place absolutely disgusting. But Sam had begged and pleaded with me, saying that it had charm and only needed a few tweaks then it would be perfect. She was right.

We first called the exterminator, of course. Then I tiled the floors and we bought a plush, gray rug to cover the floor in the living room. That was all we had for a while. We slept on a blow up mattress for a while and watched TV curled up on the rug, until I landed a job as the camera man at a local news station. As money piled in, we painted (mostly me while Sam sat on the rug watching me after she forced me to do it shirtless), bought red leather couches and a glass coffee table. Months still passed on that blow up bed until we finally popped it one night in the throes of passion and we were forced to buy a new one.

Soon the house looked more modern and was clean. Perfect for me and my wife to be.

As I walked to the kitchen I thought of all the memories of us in this place. I opened the big pig (the name Sam gave our fridge) and pulled out the pack of bacon and a few eggs. "Sam!" I called back to her. "Are you going to the studio today?"

"Yeah!" she answered strolling out of our room with my shirt on. I started feeling slightly warm when I saw the way it fell just below her waist. "I want to try and get away from you for a while." She smirked, walking up behind me and placing a kiss to my bare back.

"Sure you do..." I turned around. "You know it's because you want to get into the Seattle Dance Company."

She scoffed reaching over me to take an apple from the bowl on the counter. "Is not..."

I turned to her. "Sam, we're getting married tomorrow. You don't need to keep anything from me."

She looked skeptically at me from the corner of her eye. I knew her too well. "So what if I want to get some extra practice in? Is there something so wrong with that?"

"Of course not," I put my arms around her and pulled her snugly to my chest, still not believing that after all these years the feel of her against me still sent sparks throughout my body. "You know I'll support anything you decide, Mrs. Benson..."

"You mean Mrs. _Puckett_-Benson," she put her apple between my face and hers and took a big, juicy bite, moaning as the juice trailed down her chin. I wanted to lick it right off her face, but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction. "Get used to saying it dork..." she murmured into my ear before grabbing the lobe between her teeth.

I couldn't suppress the growl that rumbled through my chest. Sam played her game well. I scooped her up and ran with her giggling to our bedroom and slammed the door shut. Raw bacon clearly forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I love that enjoyed the first chapter and to answer a reviewers question... No this story is far from over!**

**So I bet some of you wonder why I've made Sam a dancer when Jennette McCurdy is a singer? Well because JMac also has excellent rhythm and you could tell that she has a lot of dancing ability from the episodes on iCarly. Also, Sam has never shown any type of interest at all in singing on the show yet so I made Sam a dancer. There we go. :o)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly because if I DID I would hire myself to be on the show... And the show would most likely die...  
**

XXX

SAM'S POV

After the nub and I finally made it out of bed, he finished making me breakfast. A full plate of eggs, bacon, and 4 slices of toast with cream cheese and strawberries. He cooked so much for me the only thing left was some Rasin Bran which he ate happily. And of course, I sat and watched him cook shirtless. I rarely say it to his face, but my man is sexy. Sun kissed skin, smooth, toned muscles. Beautiful.

He dropped me to the studio early that morning, reminding me about my day out with my brides maids. There where still some flowers needed for the wedding and we were all going to get our hair done and of course the mani-pedi (which I was forced into by Carly and Julia).

"Don't be late..." he warned. "You know how Carly gets."

"Uh huh... Don't want a repeat of the donut incident..."

"Hey! We don't speak of the donut incident... It could scar any child within ear shot for life!"

"Right," I replied zipping my lips and throwing away the key.

Freddie gave me a crooked grin. He was completely conscious of the effect his mouth had on me. His soft, tempting mouth... Oh yeah, he knew it. "Now if you do that, how am I supposed to kiss you goodbye?"

I shrugged dramatically, lifting my hands into the air while keeping my lips tightly shut. He slanted his head toward mine then crushed his lips to my still closed mouth. I refused to let him win. But as he licked and nipped at my lower lip playfully, I felt my resolve slowly fading. His hands roamed my body until I felt shivers making their way down my spine. The way he made me feel amazed me. No man had ever had this much of an effect on me. It was hard to believe that I didn't notice my feelings for him until long after our first kiss on the fire escape. He was the perfect man, flaws and all. Sweet, loving, strong yet sensitive, and very easy to pick on. Not to mention a fantastic cook. The sight of him in an apron made me think only of tearing it off of him. He was the only one for me. If I wasn't marrying him I know I would have died alone. But he came and swept me off my feet and I fell for him. Hard.

The thoughts of us being together forever brought another surge of passion to life inside of me and I opened my mouth to him. Letting him in. We groaned and gasped softly as we grabbed frantically at each other, neither of us were able to get enough. I would never get enough.

I pulled away to catch my breath and he pressed his forehead to mine. Our eyes met and I saw the love and adoration pouring from of Freddie's gaze. "I love you," he whispered. "And I can't wait for you to be my wife. I can't wait to watch you walk down that isle. Can't wait to make you mine forever..."

I gulped, overcome by the intensity in his eyes. "Me too..." I smiled softly and pecked his mouth a few times before I opened the car door and stepped out. "See ya later." I called after I shut the door. As the car moved away, I noticed the blush that had risen in my cheeks while he kissed me. I loved that man. More than I had ever thought possible. I realized years ago that I would do anything to see him happy.

I brushed the wrinkles from my sweatshirt and picked a few pieces of lint from my spandex pants then walked into the small dance studio. Julia, one of my now close friends and the receptionist at the studio greeted me cheerfully. She was African-American with curly hair that she always wore with some snazzy head band. She was in one word, one of the most beautiful people inside and out. And like me, she was a dancer.

"Good morning, Mrs. Puckett-Benson!" she called slyly.

"Hey there powder puff," I teased, chuckling at her girly excitement.

She walked over to me. "You nervous about the big day tomorrow?"

I looked down at feet. "Maybe a little."

Julia scoffed. "Why? I saw that little moment of... intensity you two shared out in the car. The man is obviously head over heels."

"Ya think?" I asked sincerely.

She nodded. "Of course! Now I didn't want to say anything in case you would take it offensively... but you've been getting curvier."

I looked down at myself. "Really? Gahh... Freddweina told me all that cheese would come back to haunt me..."

"No, no! I mean, in all the right places! Have you considered-"

I laughed, already knowing what was coming. "No I'm not pregnant, Jules..."

"How can you be so sure?"

This wasn't a topic I liked to discuss. Freddie and I had always talked about having a baby and before I gave into the idea of marriage we tried for months. When we finally went to the doctor, I found out that the chances of us having a baby were slim... and it was because of me. I wanted to cry, but I knew that if I was hurting, Freddie was hurting even more. So I brushed it off saying, "Hey... This means worry free sex!" I found out too late that that was completely the wrong thing to say. He told me had always wanted a little girl.

"That's another story for another day!" I said over enthusiastically rubbing my hands together. "So, gotta get to dancing!"

Julia looked at me uncertainly. "Alright Sam... So you remember the date the SDC is coming it town?"

"Of course two weeks."

"Have you told Freddie that you're auditioning?"

"Nah...He knows I've been thinking about it but I didn't tell him I was serious. I'd rather him not know for now..."

Julia sighed. "Alright..."

I smiled then waved at her and made my way into a small room. Private. When I saw myself in a mirror I realized that Jules was right. I _was_ getting curvier. It would be salads and PB&J's for the next few weeks.

I put my CD in the radio in the room and turned to track five. Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Ever since I saw Russell and (find name) on So You Think You Can Dance perform it, I instantly loved the song. I got in the starting position then began to go through the routine. It was slow, emotional. I thought of my dad, my past, how much I loved Freddie. The child we would never have. The emotions swirled through me like a whirlwind, my heart breaking and rejoicing again with each memory. This was why I loved dance. An expression of my feelings using the things I love most. Music and movement.

When the song ended, I didn't even realize it. I was too into what I was feeling, something I was never good at. Freddie was the only one who had ever seen my raw emotions and I wanted to keep it that way. No one else needed to see Samantha Puckett. Everyone else would just have to deal with Sam.

I wiped a few fallen tears from my eyes when I heard slow clapping. I turned quickly, hair flying to see who was looking. A man, young, about my age, tall, muscly, somewhat good looking, stood there in a leotard with a duffel bag over his shoulder. "What the hell?" I shouted.

The dude stopped clapping instantly. "Oh.. I'm sorry. I didn't realize this room was being used so I came in. But when I saw you dancing..." he shook his head in disbelief. "I could stop watching..."

"Sorry to break it to you but that sounds very creeper-ish..."

"Hey," he lifted his hands in surrender. "Only dancer respecting dancer."

I cocked an eyebrow curiously. Respect is my type of word. "Alright..." I crossed my arms. "You're pretty bulky for a dancer..." My eyes traveled down his bulging muscles.

"You're pretty short for a dancer..." The dude chuckled. "I'm Chandler. Chandler Leiver."

My eyes widened while I tried to hold in a laugh. His ridiculous name totally surpassed the fact that he had just insulted Sam Puckett. "Wait a minute... You're name is Chandler... Leiver... You know that sound like Chandalier right?" And I busted out laughing. I couldn't help it...

"Har Har... Very funny... You know I've heard that joke most of my life?" He dropped his duffel to the ground.

I coughed away the remainders of a laugh. "Right... I'm Sam. Sam Puckett. I don't dance one style. I'm trying to master them all."

He smiled one of those dreamy, boy band smiles and extended his hand. "Well, Sam Puckett. Is there a Mr. Sam Puckett?"

I looked between his hand and his face. "Okay, back off dude... And yes. Starting tomorrow anyway."

"Oh," he shrugged. "Too bad..."

I looked at him funny. "For who?"

"Me..." he smiled weakly.

I scoffed. How desperate... Ha this kid... "Yeah too bad for you. Anyways, Chandy, Mama gots a dance to be workin' on so... bye!"

"Wait..."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah..?"

He stepped closer. "I was wondering if you could help me with this routine I was working on. It's a duet."

I laughed. "What kind of a nubcake choreographs a dance for two people by himself?"

"You're a mean little thing aren't you?" He joked.

"Kindness makes me want to puke..."

His eyes widened, and then, as if he had a spark of realization, he laughed heartily. I looked at him funny. Did he think I was kidding? I just let it slide. "Anyway," he continued. "You think you can help?"

I crossed my arms. "What's in it for me?"

"A dance with a very dashing young man..." he smirked.

"Ohh yeah.. That'll persuade me..." I sighed. "Alright... What's the style?"

"How are you with ballroom?"

"Like everything else concerning dance, I'm pretty awesome." He popped in the CD and opened his arms for me to step into his embrace.

The dance started out with a slow, classical rhythm. Chandler lead, but not without difficulty. I preferred to dance alone because letting someone else lead me around was not something I usually allowed. Not even with Freddie. But after a while, I gave into Chandler a little, letting him lead me as suddenly the music picked up speed and took on a Latin vibe. "This is awesome!" I exclaimed. The song had a sexy twist to a classical tune.

"I mixed it myself," Chandler admitted proudly.

I nodded. "Nice."

After that there was no speaking. Just conversation through our movements. There was twirling and spinning. We floated around the room with a playful kind of lilt. The dance was smooth and gracefully, and I hate to admit it, but the way Chandler held me made me feel like a princess. Freddie was a terrible dancer. He had the rhythm of a noodle. Always stepping on my feet or going off the beat. It was a constant battle with that boy and dance which is why we never go out to places that involve dancing. Chandler on the other hand was a fantastic dance partner. I looked up into his eyes for a minute to find him staring directly at me.

_Freddie... Freddie... Freddie... _My mind chanted, but I couldn't pull away.

We pause briefly, only swaying for a while. "You're a great dancer, Sam..." he whispered.

I gulped. What was I doing? "Uh... Yeah... You too, Chandler..." I pushed away from him, backing towards my duffel bag. "I uh... I should get going. I'm meeting my _BRIDESMAIDS_ so we can do some last minute shopping for my _WEDDING TOMORROW!"_ I tried to laugh nonchalantly. "You understand right? 'Kay, bye now!" I turned around completely, striding faster towards the door.

"Wait..." he called while the music slowed to a stop.

"What?"

"Are you auditioning for The Seattle Dance Company? Because you definitely should."

"What's it to you?"

He chuckled. "I'm with Seattle Dance. I could put in a good word for you."

I froze. To sign with a notorious dance company is one of my dreams. "Say what?"

"Yeah! Tomorrow a couple of our managers are coming here early to check out this years auditionees. I could set you up with a meeting."

I stayed frozen. "But... tomorrow's my wedding day..."

He shrugged. "It's your call. The meeting shouldn't be longer than a few hours. You know, so you can talk to them and so they can see you dance." He flicked out a business card labeled The Seattle Dance Company. "My number's on the back. Call me if you change your mind."

"Dude it's my wedding day..." I chuckled dryly. "Can't you see if they'll reschedule?"

"I'll do what I can..." he started walking out. "Oh and Seattle Dance would love you... You're really good, Sam." And he left.

I groaned. "What'll I tell the nubwich?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! There were a bunch of tweaks needed for this chapter. The fight.. :o( It was especially challenging to write. Please review and tell me what you guys think!**

XXX

FREDDIE'S POV

I am about to share my life with a crazy person.

"What the hell, Sam!" I yelled at her. "You want to delay our wedding?"

She sat calmly on the couch, a tub of Chunky Monkey ice cream on her lap. "It's only by an hour or so." she drawled, sucking on the spoon. "I don't see what the problem is..."

I can't believe she's being so dense. I placed my hands on my hips and look at her sternly. "Well, Sam," I breathed trying to quell my temper. "There are many problems with this... One, you wait until the day before our wedding to delay it! Two you just meet some random dude at the studio and suddenly dance is more important than a public declaration of our love-"

"Okay," Sam fumed putting the ice cream on the coffee table and pointing the spoon in my face. "Look, Sir Nubs-Alot, I never said anything about dance being more important than the wedding! But you know how important getting into Seattle is to me! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! You told me you would support anything I decide!"

I laughed dryly. "That's funny because up until five minutes ago I didn't even know when you were really planning to audition! How can I support something I don't know about"

"Oh stop whining, Fredlumps! You-"

"Enough with the damn names, Samantha this is serious!" I didn't want it to escalate to this. I was hoping to shake some sense into her then move on. I forgot for a second how stubborn Sam was.

"But it's _not_ that serious!" her face was turning red fast. "Just let me go to the damn audition and I'll be back in time to say 'I do'!"

I moved closer. "That's exactly what I mean! This is the most important day of our lives and you just let some flagrant ballet guy come and ruin it?"

"He's not ruining it! How the hell is he ruining it? Explain!"

"I shouldn't have to!" my heart was racing, my palms were sweating. She couldn't do this to me. To us. "Sam... we'll be getting married. I want _that_ to be your only focus... The fact that we will belong to each other... Forever. Don't you think that deserves a little-" I stopped, there were tears collecting in her eyes. I hated making her cry. "S-Sam?"

"How can you be so selfish?" she shouted, her voice was breaking.

I gaped at her. "WHAT? Me? Am I the one who's holding off our vows? Am I the one who is so damn stubborn and who only thinks of herself? I'm pretty sure that's you, Sam! Not me! I'm not that screwed up! You are!" I regretted saying that the moment it fell from my mouth.

We stared at each other. The tension in the room was so thick you could feel its presence like a third person. I didn't realize what I was saying or remember how sensitive Sam could be. Not until it was too late.

She took in a shaky breath, lifting her arms her sides then letting them fall back down. "Then why do you want to marry me? Since I'm so screwed up."

My heart broke. "Sam-"

"No you know what? Maybe you decided to marry me because you knew I couldn't screw up your babies since I can't have any." Tears were flowing freely now.

"Sam, that doesn't even make sense... I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean to say that?" she smiled but it didn't come to her eyes. "Don't worry about it. I'll just leave."

She started walking to grab her purse but I stopped her. "Woah, woah, woah... Wait a second!" She didn't answer or look at me, she just gathered her purse and walked into the bedroom to get extra clothing. I felt my tears coming too. "Sam, please don't do this... Where are you gonna go?"

Still not looking at me, she opened her phone and took out a little card and dialed a number. It rang a few seconds then she said: "Hey, Chandler? Yeah it's Sam. Do you think we can meet up at The Groovy Smoothie? I need to talk to you. 'Kay. Bye."

I swallowed hard. "So you're going off with a guy you just met when the guy who loves you more than anything in this world is standing here begging you to do one simple thing and just say your vows on time."

She paused at the door. "If you loved me... You would let me follow my dream." And she left. I stumbled slowly back to the leather couch. The couch we worked so hard to buy. The couch we made love on countless times. The couch with a lollipop stash under the pillow that I pretend not to know about. The couch with mango stains that just wouldn't come up, so Sam made me sit on it the entire tie when company came. Memories flooded my mind.

I wanted to go after her, but I couldn't make myself move. I told myself it was to give her space. But I really didn't want to know whether or not there would be a wedding in the morning.

XXX

SAM'S POV

What did just I do?

I never meant for it to end this way. When I left, I shut the door slowly and stood there facing it for a good five minutes, trying to figure out what to do. Should I have called Chandler? Should I just march back in there and apologize? Forget the whole thing and sleep happily in Freddie's arms and just enjoy being with him the night before our wedding? I pressed my back against the wall next to the door and slid down to the floor, dropping my head in my hands. I suddenly desperately wanted Freddie to hold me. I was aching for him, but my pride would not let me get up and open that door.

Eventually, I stood up and wiped away tears that I didn't even realize had fallen. I started to move and stopped in front of our front door, still conflicted. Fredwad had to be the nubbiest nub of them all to make me feel this way. Dance was part of my life long before he came into it. I shouldn't have let something this small get to me. But something in the back of my mind kept reminding me that Freddie in many ways meant more to me than dance.

What the crap.

Since when did I become such a priss? I had to get away. The walk to Groovy Smoothie was long. At least ten blocks from my apartment building. It would give me some time to clear my head. After what felt like the longest elevator ride of my life, I breezed through the quiet lobby and stepped through the glass doors into the crisp, cool Seattle air. I took a deep breath through my nose. The cold shocked my body and I felt somewhat free. There were no worries in my mind. No Freddie. No Seattle Dance Company. Just me and the air around me.

The streets were basically empty as I walked in the direction of the smoothie shop. I knew I couldn't let Carly find me or she'd definitely send me back home to Freddie. So would Julia and Mel. If I went back there was Freddie. At the thought, guilt clouded my thoughts. _Just keep moving, Sam. _I told myself, elongating my strides along the pavement. My heels clicked frantically and I kept going, trying desperately to keep my mind free of all distraction.

The bustle of the city around me was soothing. Blaring horns and the sonic boom of planes flying overhead. Freddie loved the sounds of the city. During the nights when we were both home at the same time, I would lay awake, pretending to sleep, listening to the way his breathing slowed as he listened to the sounds coming from the open window. Freddie loved so many things... Low-Fat Fat Cakes because the normal ones were too sweet for his taste; fencing (which I thought he looked hot while doing); his crazed mother; strawberry smoothies... and me. He loved me... More than anyone had ever loved me.

His last words echoed in my mind. _"So you're going off with a guy you just met when the guy who loves you more than anything in this world is standing here begging you to do one simple thing and just say your vows on time." _

My breath caught in my throat. What was I doing? Running away from Freddie? I should be running to him! I stopped walking and turned on my heels, jogging swiftly back towards my apartment building, but I was stopped by a deep voice calling my name.

"Sam!" the man shouted.

I knew the voice and turned to face it. "Chandler?"

**A/N: See that adorable little button down there? It's calling to you! R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everybody! How's life? Good? Good! Sorry this took so long... School just started for me again and it has been soooo demanding! I'm already stressed and it's only been a week! D:**

**So things are about to get ugly then uglier with Sam and Freddie... D: This story is going to go long then originally planned so I'm looking for a BETA for the remaining chapters! I want an HONEST BETA who will tell me exactly what's wrong with my story and help me fix it! I ALSO want a good BETA haha. One that is a good writer and will stay on top of things. **

**If you're interested INBOX MEEHHHH! I'm friendly promise :o)**

**ON WITH THE TALE!**

**

* * *

**I knew the voice and turned to face it. "Chandler?" He was in his car, a hot-looking, silver convertible. Top down. He looked much different when his hair wasn't tied back. It fell gracefully around his shoulders in rugged brown curls. The white-T he wore was fit around his chest. He was pretty bulky for a dancer. Yeah, so he looked hot. No denying it. Now the question was, how did this dude end up tracking me down in his car. I hugged my sweater tighter around me. "What are you doing here?"

"My building's a couple blocks up the street," he answered pointing his thumb in the direction he came from. "I was just driving down to meet you at Groovy Smoothie and-" he stopped suddenly, leaning out of the car and looking closer at my face. "S-Sam, what's up? Were you-"

I rolled my eyes, not wanting to reexamine what had gone down between my husband-to-be and me. Or maybe... ex-husband to be? The thought broke my heart over again. So much for no reexamination... "Yeah, yeah, just a couple tears..." was my overly confident reply. Chandler gave me a look. He could see right through me. He opened his car door and stepped out, moving closer to me.

"Sam..." he whispered. "We've only danced together once, but I feel like I've known you my whole life." He placed his hand against my cheek and it felt cold and much too foreign. Nothing like Freddie's warm, inviting touch. But for some reason, I just let him stay like that. "What's wrong?"

I looked away from him, feeling that damn lump in my throat rising again. "F-Freddie and I had a fight..."

"Freddie?"

"My fiance..." I ran my finger under my eye to brush away the tears. 'Or maybe ex-fiance?' I thought sadly.

His hand fell to his side. "Oh, I'm sorry Sam..."

I shrugged. "It's whatever..."

We were silent for a second. The sounds of the city floating around us. "Do you want to talk about-"

"No..." I answered quickly, shaking my head. "No... I just want some food..." I breathed. "Preferably an extra large Blueberry Blitz and a frozen yogurt?"

Chandler chuckled, a deep, resonating laugh as he took my hand and I had to smile. "I think I can help with that..."

XXX

FREDDIE'S POV

I tried to get some sleep. I desparately tried... but I can't remember the last time I slept without Sam snuggled against me. I missed her smell, the sound of her snore. Everything. I spent the entire night thinking of her. Of course, the more I thought, the more I worried. Where was she? Was she coming home? Is she staying with that dude? I had to go after her. We may have been angry with each other but I loved her far to much to let anything happen to her.

I got up and threw on a pair of sweat pants and a loose t-shirt, then ran out the door with only my phone and my keys on me. As I rode the elevator I called Sam. I didn't expect her to answer, and being Sam, she didn't answer, so I left her a message. "Sam... Sam baby I'm sorry... I'm coming after you and we are getting married tomorrow at whatever time you want. We can get married at 11 o'clock in a pig pen for all I care! I just want to be with you... okay? If you want to call me back, you can, but I'm coming..." I paused as I walked through the glass doors in the lobby. "I love you..." I hung up and rushed to the edge of the street, calling for a taxi.

When I got one I gave him an extra ten dollars to get me to the groovy smoothie as fast as possible.

XXX

SAM'S POV

I was actually having a good time with Chandler.

We laughed about stupid chiz and I showed him that dipping a fry in a smoothie tastes amazing. There was talk of dance and music and I figured out that we had more in common than I first would have expected.

"And so I brought her chocolate covered bacon," Chandler laughed loudly. "And she threw it on the ground!"

"So you brought your girlfriend chocolate cover bacan as a peace offering and she didn't take it?" I slapped my forehead in disbelief. "What a nub!" I took another long pull from my Blueberry Blitz. "Please tell me you ate it..."

I shrugged. "I actually didn't."

My mouth dropped. "Oh so you're a nub too? Figures..."

He chuckled. "Hey, I love me some good bacon as much as the next guy. But... I bought it for her... It didn't really belong to me did it?"

That was actually sweet. "Aw... I think you're gonna give me a cavity... That's pretty sweet."

Chandler smile, leaning closer across the table. "So I've been told..."

I was slightly surprised at how close he was. How forward he was being with me. It was as if he completely forgot that I was madly in love with another man. Whether said man and I were currently not on speaking terms. Freddie... I twisted my ring around my finger. My mind was suddenly filled with thoughts of Freddie. That sexy smile. That incredibly soft mouth. That smell, that touch, that taste, that unconditional love. I instantly remembered how desperate I was to go back to Freddie minutes before Chandler found me on the street and forgot Chandler's presence.

"Sam?" he called. I barely registered him calling me until he snapped in my my face. "Hello? Earth to Sam!"

I turned back to him. "I'm sorry... I can't do this..." I stood up, grabbing my purse as I did.

"Wha- Can't do what? -Sam?" I could hear his chair squeal as he stood up to stop me. He grabbed my wrist gently and turned me to face him. I shook his hand forcefully off my wrist.

"I'm starting to get sick of you stopping me all the time!" I shouted. "I can't sit here laughing with you when... when the man I love is sitting at home with his heart broken! I can't meet with the Seattle Dance people because the auditions are happening on the most important day of my life!" a few tears began to escape but I brushed them away angrily. "I can't! I just can't okay? I can-"

I was stopped by Chandler's burly arms going tightly around my waist as he pulled me roughly against him. Then he did the worst thing he could have ever done.

He kissed me.

It was tender, it wasn't sweet, it wasn't loving... It was hard and surprising and... even painful.

XXX

FREDDIE

She was kissing Chandler?

I stood before the glass door that was the entrance to the Groovy Smoothie and watched. Watched while Sam, my Sam, sucked face with some guy! My heart shattered at the sight. I couldn't move. I stood there staring as time stretched on for what felt like centuries. The cold wind outside swirled around me, numbing my hands that hung limply at my sides. Tears were probably falling, but I didn't notice. I didn't care...

Suddenly. Sam stepped back and raised her hand to slap him, but she turned and saw me. She froze on the spot. Her lips mouthed my name and she started towards the door. My heart told me to open my arms to her, let her explain, and believe every word she said, even if it wasn't true because she was Sam and I loved her too much not to. But my mind, my stupid my, forced me to walk away as she came running.

"FREDDIE!" she called once she was outside. I was already turned, walking up the street in the opposite direction of our apartment building. I didn't notice.

"Freddie, please..." her voice was closer and softer. I slowed but didn't stop. "Freddie... Babe, how much did you see?"

"Enough..." my voice was so low I barely heard myself.

"How much was enough...?"

I stopped finally and turned around slowly, very slowly. I didn't want to look at her face or I knew I would burst into sobs, so I looked to the Groovy Smoothie sign. "...You don't want to marry me do you, Sam?"

"What? Freddie, of course I do! I-"

"You don't want to be a Benson..." I rasped. "You want to postpone our wedding. You don't trust me-"

"I trust you with everything I have!"

I scoffed. "You couldn't even tell me that you wanted to audition for Seattle Dance..."

"Freddie..." she placed both hands on my face pulling my forehead desperately against hers. "Freddie, I'll change my name! I'll change it! Samantha Jennette Benson! See? See doesn't that sound amazing!" she cried. "I wont do Seattle Dance! I wont! I swear. I wont, Freddie! I-"

"But it's not what you want..."

"I want you..." she whispered, pressing a kiss against the corner of my mouth. "That's all I want! That's all I ever wanted..."

She moved to kiss my lips but I pulled back and gently pushed her away with my hands on her waist. "Sam..." I took in a shaky breath. "I- I don't think we should be married tomorrow."

I watched her heart fall apart through her eyes. "What...?"

I sighed. "I just caught you making out with some guy you barely know... I don't think it's smart to get married..."

She stood, immobile for a minute before she took a step back. "You mean... ever?"

I shrugged my shoulders and moved back some more. "I don't know, Sam..." She was breaking down in front of me. I wanted to comfort her. Take her in my arms and kiss her slowly until she understood fully how much I loved and adored her.

We stared at each other, having a silent conversation with our gazes. She nodded, regaining her composure, standing up straighter and forcing her sobs to subside. "I understand... You're right... We should take some time apart... to think."

I ran my hand roughly through my hair. "Me too..." I chocked back a shaky sob. "I- I love you, Sam... With all my heart. I always will..."

She nodded curtly. "You too..." And she turned back to Chandler, who embraced her in a tight hug. I walked quickly away before I could see anymore. My heart couldn't take anymore for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my fellow Seddie Warriors! **

**I'm so so so very sorry that this chapter took so long but there were a few technical difficulties when it came to editing. NO WORRIES! The next chapters will be Beta'd by the amazingly talented iLuvNathanKrEsS! Woo! Keep checking back! I promise the next chapter will come sooner than this one did!**

**This is just a short sort of filler to keep the story moving. The next chapter has a little more interesting bits in it so watch out!  
**

XXX

SAM'S POV

That night, I spent hours crying into Chandler's shoulder standing outside the Groovy Smoothie. He comforted me without saying much so I wasn't as embarrassed as I would have been. Everyone knows I hate pity... After the lights in the shop were turned off and T-Bo left (not without offering something on a stick to help me with my troubles) Chandler whispered in my ear:

"Do you want to come home with me tonight?"

What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't stay with Carly, or Mel, or Julia. I couldn't call up Spencer or my mother. They would all judge me and they had no right. They would try to push me back to Freddie which I knew we both weren't ready for. So I nodded into Chandler's chest with my eyes still closed. The rest of the night went by in a blur. Chandler helped me into his car, I took a dose against the frosty window, and somehow some way...

I ended up sleeping with him.

XXX

FREDDIE

It was heart breaking to make all the calls myself because I knew Sam wouldn't. It would have mortified her if people asked why the wedding was off. I was better at handling these situations, so I made the calls. The minister, the garden we rented for the ceremony, the ballroom we rented for the reception. Then the wedding party and all our family members, except Carly, Melanie, Julia, Spencer, and my mom. They would be the last ones to know.

I was more numb to the world than I had ever been in my life. Making those calls drained me emotionally and I could barely comprehend how heart broken I was. I wanted Sam back, but I knew she wasn't ready. We both needed time.

The energy it took to finally dial Carly's number was surprising. My fingers brushed the keys of my Pear Phone and I put it up to my ear waiting to hear Carly's cheerful voice on the other end.

"Why hello there Mr. Groom!" she chimed happily.

_"Is that Freddie? Hey, Freddo! How are your nerves?" _Spencer called from the background.

Carly giggled. "He wants to know how-"

"I need you to call up Melanie and Julia, Carls..." my voice sounded like a groan. "Tell them to come to the apartment right away..."

"We were supposed to be coming in an hour to help Sam get ready..." Carly's end was silent. "Freddie, are you alright?"

"Sam isn't here..." I breathed. "Just call them, and come over quickly. There's something we all need to talk about..."

"O-okay... B-" I hung up before she could finish.

XXX

SAM

It has been nearly a month since I last saw or heard from Freddie, Carly, Julia, or Mel. Who knew a new life could be so awesome?

I was starting over completely. Sam Puckett, a member of the Seattle Dance Company, girlfriend of a super hot ballet dancer, and the hottest thing that ever flounced her sexy self through Seattle. Yes, sir I was having a ball. My life could not get any better if I tried. Chandler and I went out almost every night. There was always a party to go to, or a recital to dance at, or practice to go to. The parties were always hyped, the recitals were always amazing, and the practices were demanding and hard, but fun at the same time. Leaving Freddie was the best thing I could ever do for myself.

I smiled as I sat on Chandler's bed, reading a book while listening to the song we were meant to perform to in two weeks on my purple, PearPod Nano over and over. It was so familiar. A member of the company had remixed it and took out most of the words, so I didn't recognize it immediately. I had to figure out what song this was. It was beautiful and slow. Slowly, the words in my book started to run together and my eyes drifted shut. My thoughts were brought back to that eventful night on Freddie's fire escape when we were 15.

_"Well... Lean..." I had murmured. And with a shaky breath from us both, we moved together and our lips touched softly for the first time as the song reached a climax. His mouth was cool and sweet against mine. For an inexperienced nub, Frednerd was a great kisser.  
_

Suddenly, I felt two strong arms go around me, breaking me out of my memory.

"What's up, Puckett?"

Chandler's voice vibrated through his chest, and I felt it against my back. I flipped the ear buds out of my ear and leaned back against him. "Nothing much... just getting some reading in. You?"

"Nothing much," he kissed me gently on my neck. "But I was thinking of you when I was at the store this morning and I bought you, this..."

The smell of bacon and chocolate floated to my nose. "Seriously?" I snatched the bag and hunched over my treat like a lion over a gazelle. "Thanks, C! A bag full of bacon covered in chocolate..." I popped a piece in my mouth, letting the chocolate melt over my tongue and then moaned as the taste of salty bacon came through. "Mmm... my precious..." I whispered to the bug of sweet and salty goodness in my hands.

He chuckled as he let me go. "I'm glad you're enjoying it. But come on. We have to start getting ready. Jonell scheduled an all day practice today."

"Another unplanned practice?" I groaned. For the past few weeks, our head choreographer, Jonell, has sprung random practices on us. I was actually looking forward to doing nothing all day for once. "Why?"

C shrugged. "I don't know. I guess she thinks we're not ready for Russia."

I scoffed, crunching on my bacon. "Of course we're ready for Russia!" I could feel it! We would be the hit of Asia and _I_ would be famous. Nothing more important then Mama's fame! "It's going to b-" I stopped as the sweet and salty bacon in my mouth began to make me feel incredibly sick. I spit it out quickly.

"Sam?" C came close to me. "Are you alright?"

I held my head as a wave of dizziness washed over me. "Y-yeah... Yeah I'm fine I just... I-" I was about to blow chunks and I held my mouth and rushed into the bathroom.

"Sam?"

XXX

FREDDIE

A month came and went and I hadn't even heard from Sam. I had hope, in the back of my mind, that she would come home to get the rest of her clothes; then I would talk to her, apologize, and let her back in. I had to believe that she was probably gone forever, but I wouldn't give in. No one heard from her. Not Carly, not even Melanie. She never came back to the dance studio... We all missed her too much for words.

Especially me.

Her perfume still sat on the dresser we shared, and I sniffed the nozzle everyday, but I never sprayed it because it didn't want to waste it. Sam would want it when she came back for her things. Her smell on our sheets her beginning to fade and I knew that once they were gone, Sam's presence in our apartment would be too.

I took to drinking more these days too. It helped me escape the pain of not having Sam around. There were nights when Carly would have to come and take me home from a local bar because I was so drunk. All I seemed to do was drink and sleep. The zeal for my job went away slowly and soon, I was fired. I saw that coming. I was a drunken fool with a damaged heart and a crushed spirit. Who would want me messing up their job because I couldn't keep it together.

In other words, my life was falling apart without Sam.

**Hope you liked it guys! Please RR and follow me on Twitter and subscribe to my Seddie videos on Youtube: MsSingandPlay**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again my wonderful readers! Now before you roast me for being such a terrible author for updating only once every few months, if you're following this story then you should know that I have about 4 more chapters already written! No more lagging behind! So please enjoy this chappie and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. It belongs to the HILARIOUS Dan Scheinder! **

XXX

SAM

Here I was, sitting on one of those obnoxious, noisy, examining table, paper thingies at the doctor's office. Being apart of Seattle Dance meant doctor's visits were paid in full. You couldn't have one of your dancers flopping around the stage all sick could you? So, as soon as I finished my five minute date with the toilet, Chandler forced me to the doctors. I didn't want to go at first but with a slap or two I was persuaded. I had always respected the power of aggression. It was part of the way of Sam.

Well, Chandler dragged me out to the car and we drove to our doctor, so here I am. Waiting.

They did some tests on me, took a couple samples from my body, and then I was commanded to sit until they came back with results.

The room was silent for a while until Chandler spoke up. "What do you think's wrong with you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know... Same thing that's wrong with you?" I chuckled gently and waited for a smile in return but there was none.

"Why do you always have to play around, Samantha?" he asked gruffly, staring at the floor. "There's not anything to joke about!"

I recoiled a little, giving him space like I learned to do with him. He was a pretty sensitive guy. "Sorry, Babe..." I whispered.

He gave me a crooked smile and finally met my gaze. "It's fine, Sam..." he stood up and sauntered over to me, taking my hands in his. "I just... really hope that there's nothing wrong. You're the best dancer we've got."

"I know..." I grinned up at him.

"Mrs. Puckett?" the doctor knocked on the door and opened it slightly to let herself in.

"Just call her, Sam," Chandler said as she closed the door. "Or Samantha. Which ever one you would like."

The doctor looked at me expectantly. "What would _you_ like to be called?" she asked while glancing down at her chart.

"Sam's good," I shrugged. "It doesn't really matter." And it didn't. Since leaving Freddie I've learned to let things go. I don't care anymore if people call me Sam or Samantha. In fact, all the members of Seattle Dance call me Samantha. Jonell says it makes me sound more like a woman.

"Okay, Sam," the doctor continued. "My name is Dr. Charles and I have some news for you."

"Is she alright?" Chandler asked clutching my hands tighter. "We'll be dancing in Russia soon and she can't miss it."

Dr. Charles beamed at me. "Oh... In a few weeks she won't be able to dance for a while."

"I won't be able to dance? Why?" I swung my legs back and forth. "I feel okay!"

"Yes, but you weren't feeling okay earlier this morning were you?"

I shrugged. "No... But I'm fine now. I must have a bug or something right? I don't see how that'll stop me from dancing."

"You don't have a bug, Sam... Well, not_ really_..." Dr. Charles beamed even wider. "What you experienced earlier was morning sickness. Very common for someone in your condition."

At first, I thought that the lady was crazy. I had no condition! I felt completely fine. But then I realized what she meant and the world froze around me. My heart skipped a beat, my stomach flipped, and I felt sweat film my palms. Instantly, my mind thought back to a conversation I had with Freddie from what felt like ages ago.

_We were never going to have a baby, and it was all because of me. I was the problem. I was the reason that Freddie would never get a chance to be the amazing father I knew he could be. My heart was aching. I felt like the world was weighing me down. But I knew that if I was hurt, Freddie was hurting more. We sat in the car in silence, still in the parking lot of the doctors after getting the terrible news. _

_I groaned, the quiet was too much. "Freddie, _please_... Say something..." I whispered on the verge of tears._

_He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and gave me a small grin. "There's nothing to say. I love you. And I'm glad we got this all straightened out."_

_"You are?"_

_"Sure!" he shrugged, starting the car. "How about some Inside-Out Burger? Two doubles for you, right? Extra bacon? How about extra EXTRA bacon?"_

_I wasn't convinced. "Freddison..." I touched his arm, gently squeezing his strong bicep. "You can't be happy about this..."_

_He was still for a moment, but then he stopped the car and turned his gaze back to mine. He stared at me intensely for a while before he spoke, speaking volumes through his gaze. "Honestly... I'm not..."_

_I nodded solemnly. "I know... I'm so sorry..." I kept the tears and the emotion inside. I had to be strong for him. "I'm so, so sorry, Freddie... I know how much you've always wanted a little girl..."_

_"It's not your fault, Sam."_

_"You can't say that because it actually _is _my fault this time... "_

_He was silent again for a while. "It doesn't matter... No matter what... I still love you more than anything."_

_I smiled, leaning in to kiss his jaw softly. "I love you too... And hey! At least this means worry free sex right?" I tried to lighten the mood. It didn't work and Freddie was quiet for the rest of the night._

"Sam?" a voice called to me through my haze. "Sam... Did you hear that?"

I snapped out of my reverie and my attention was on Dr. Charles, but my heart was still feeling heavy. "Are you saying... I'm- I'm..."

"You're pregnant..." Dr. Charles patted my shoulder. "Congratulations! You're going to be a mother, Sam... I'll leave you too alone." She strolled out slowly, then closed the door behind her.

A smile gently grazed my lips and my hands made their way to my lower belly on their own accord. I was having a baby. What Freddie and I had wanted for so long... We- _I _finally had. "I'm... gonna be a mom..." I laughed at the way it sounded and looked up at Chandler. "I'm gonna be a-"

He was leaning against the far wall, staring away from me. "Is it mine?" he asked.

My happiness started to fade. "W-What?"

"I said," he faced me agressively. "Is it mine?"

"Chandle-"

"Is it that bastard you almost married? Is it his?" If looks could kill... I would be a goner.

I chuckled dryly. "...Are you serious?"

"Get an abortion."

My jaw dropped. "An abortion?"

"Damn right an abortion!" he strode to me and placed his hands on either side of my waist on the examination table. "You can't dance if you're pregnant, Samantha." he hissed. "We need you for Russia. You're the best we've got... You can't screw this up for the whole team just because you made a little..." He glanced down at my stomach. "_Mistake_."

I felt one of those stupid lumps in my throat. He couldn't be serious! "What if it _is_ your's?" I asked, even though I knew in my heart that it wasn't.

"There are somethings more important! Like dance!"

"Nothing is more important than a _life_..." I pushed his hands away from me and hopped off the table. "I can't believe you! You're asking me to _kill_ an innocent child?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing! It can't even feel yet! And you _will_ take care of this little problem... or I'll do it for you..." My hands went protectively to my stomach and all I could think of was Freddie.

And how he would _never_ do this to me.

XXX

FREDDIE

"Another round!" I shouted at the bar maid. "Keep them coming!"

The bar maid was a timid looking girl. She couldn't be more than eighteen. It was strange to see someone so innocent looking standing in the center of a pub handing off drinks to other depressed idiots like me. "Sir..." she whispered, to me. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

I scoffed lightly and scratched absently at the stubble that rimmed my face from three days without shaving. "How much is enough?" I bet I was screaming but I couldn't tell. "There isn't enough booze in the world to get rid of how bad I feel! Bring on the damn shots! I'm paying for them aren't I?"

"Yes sir!" the girl squeaked turning away from me.

I ignored her and tapped her shoulder over the bar table. "She broke my heart..." I groaned. "Into a million tiny... itsy-bitsy sharp pieces..." I showed her with my hands. "And I haven't heard from her since the day we fell apart!"

"I'm sorry, Si-"

"We were suppoze to get married..." I drawled. "ANDNOWSHE'SGONE!"

"Sir?"

"We were suppozeto have the good life! Yaknow? A white picket fence and uh golden 'triever named Sandy... But no kids though... She- She can't have kids... But that didn't matter to me because I loved her more than anything in dawhole damn world!" I opened my arms wide so she could see just how much I love her.

"Freddie!" I heard a girl's voice calling me and my heart skipped a beat.

"SAM?" I cried turning around quickly. But instead of the blond I loved so much, there was a red faced brunette standing there with her arms crossed.

"No!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the bar. "It's a very angry, Carly!" When we were out she pulled me to her car and tossed me in the back seat. She didn't say a word to me until she was in the drivers seat with the car started.

"It... not good to drive when you're upset, Carls!" I warned. "You might kill someone!" I crack myself up! That was hilarious! "HAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!"

Carly scoffed. "Sure, you're reasonable now... After you basically signed a death wish for your liver! How many drinks have you had anyway?"

I stretched my hands out in front of me until they were fuzzy and funny looking. I giggled and tried to count. "1... 2... 7... 9... Oops... NO MORE FINGERS!" I waved my hand in Carly's face.

"Ugh!" she slapped me away. "Freddie, stop it! That's it! I'm DONE saving you!"

"Saving me?" I gasped. "Am I in trouble? Am I gonna gotuh JAIL?" I squealed as a happy thought ran through my mind. "Will _Sam_ be there?"

She sighed. "This is the worst way of dealing with how hurt you are! You're killing yourself!"

"Maybe if I was dead, Sam would remember me again..." a sob wracked my body. "I- I miss her, Carly..."

"I know you do... I miss her too."

"NOT AS MUCH AS ME!"

She shook her head and glanced at me sympathetically through the rear-view mirror. "No... definitely not as much as you... And I understand that. And I know you're tired of feeling this way. But you're my best friend, Freddie... I'm not going to let you do this to yourself anymore... I'm taking you to live with your Mom in Montana."

I suddenly felt very scared. "WHAT? Who lives in Montana?"

"Your mom has been worried about you ever since the whole wedding ordeal."

I shook my head. "You didn't tell her... Ya know.. About-"

"About you turning into a drunk and losing your job? No... I haven't... But I don't want you to destroy yourself. Until you regain some common sense..." I burped, interrupting her. "And some sobriety... We're making sure you stay with your mom. She'll straighten you out."

I burped again. "No doubt..." So I was going to live with my mom in the middle of nowhere... Yay...


	7. Chapter 7

**I have returned with yet another chapter! Yay! Two chapters in less than a week! Be proud of me guys. Anyways, this one is pretty short unfortunately. Just more filler to move the story along. The one reason I like this is because Sam finally comes to grips with who she's become with Chandler and... **

**Sorry... I'll shut up so I don't give the chap away.**

**A/N: I watch, therefore I don't own.**

XXX  
SAM

It was finally night.

I had laid awake in bed all night since Chandler and I had come home from the doctors. For once, I was actually afraid. I was afraid to fall asleep in case Chandler woke up again and decided to punish me more for getting pregnant. He almost got me in the stomach, but I made sure I was protecting the baby. Surprisingly, this wasn't the first time he'd beaten me. In fact, it wasn't even the worst. But since I found out about the baby, my eyes were opened. Sam Puckett would have never allowed herself to live in fear of a man. I would have fought to the death.

When I was sure Chandler was asleep, I got up from the bed slowly, one hand against my stomach and tiptoed out of the room without a sound. I closed the door behind me, turning to knob so it would shut noiselessly, and walked out into the dark hallway, feeling my way through the dark into the bathroom. I shut the door quietly, hesitating before turning on the lights. I knew what I looked like at the moment. Probably black and blue in spots, tear tracks would be on my cheeks... I just didn't want to see for myself.

But after a few minutes of standing in the dark, I reached over to flip the switch. There I was... I looked exactly as I had pictured, except worse. I was looking at a completely different person. The Sam I used to be disappeared when I left Freddie and I instantly knew the only way to get back to my old self, was to go back to him.

I felt the tears threatening to fall, but I wouldn't let them. I closed my eyes and I let myself think only of Freddie for the first time in a long time. I imagined his arms coming around me, holding me tightly against his warm, broad chest. His hands found their way to my belly, where our baby lay and he rubbed gently.

"We're having a baby, Sam..." he whispered.

I opened my eyes, almost expecting to see him standing there. But, of course, he wasn't. I sighed, gently patting my stomach. My child was my concern now, and I knew that he or she wouldn't be safe around Chandler. "Don't worry, baby..." I murmured as softly as I could. "I'm going to get you out of here. I promise. We'll be safe. You'll see! Safe with, Daddy..."

Daddy... That word would bring tears to Freddie's eyes when he found out.

I looked back at myself in the mirror one last time and nodded curtly at my reflection. "Alright... No more playing around, Sam," I instructed myself. "Mama's got to find her man..." And without a second look, I waltzed out of the bathroom.

XXX  
CARLY

It was 10 o'clock at night and Mrs. Benson was still on the phone with me about how much she missed her little Freddie-kins and how happy she was that he was coming to visit her. I barely listened anymore, I just put her on speaker and muted my end so she couldn't hear me watching a rerun of Girly Cow.

I couldn't believe what Freddie was doing to himself. Out of everyone on this earth, I didn't expect him to end up like this. He was destroying himself, and it was all because of Sam! Sam... The sound of her name used to make me happy. She was my best friend who basically lived at my house or really... lived in my fridge... when her mom got too crazy to deal with. Now, the sound of her name made me sick. It was the most selfish thing ever for her to play with the man she loved like that.

Freddie is a good man. Well he was...

"Oh! And Carly? Carly? Hello, are you there?" Mrs. Benson shouted into the phone. "Oh no! Have you been kidnapped?"

I grabbed my phone and unmuted it. "Sorry! No Mrs. Benson, I'm perfectly fine."

"Good. Don't forget to tell Freddie to pack his special ointment just in case!"

I chuckled. "Special ointment?"

"Yes, for that funny rash on his little bot-bot."

That made me sick. "Um... s-sure.." I threw up a little in my mouth.

For once the line was quiet for a while. I sat there, nodding awkwardly before I finally spoke. "Okay, well, Freddie will be leaving in a week. I'm pretty sure I should be going to sleep though... I have work in the morning."

"Oh of course!" she answered. "I won't hold you any longer... But tell me one thing..."

I sighed, getting up to fill a glass of water to take with me to bed. "What is it?"

She paused briefly. "How is my son... really? So I won't be surprised when he arrives."

I stopped walking. "...He's a complete mess without Sam. That's why we all want him to come with you. He needs to get away from everything."

She was silent for a while again, then she whispered. "Thank you, Carly... Goodnight."

"Goodnight..." I whispered and ended the call. This would be the best for Freddie. Everywhere he turned in his apartment held a memory of Sam. Getting away would help him move on. It's what he needed.

I took my phone and my glass of water and started to turn off the lights when there was a knock on my door. I groaned, looking at the clock on my oven. 11:08. "What now?" I whispered striding over to my door. I peered through the peep hole and I lost my breath. A blond stood out side, looking dirty, and messy, and wet. My heart pounded as I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly.

"S...Sam?"

**Cliffy! I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the weekend but no promises. Review Review Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! So here's the next chapter! I'm not sure it's my very best but I'm hoping it'll get better after all the angst. It may take me a while to get the next one up but be patient! It will be here! :0) **

**Disclaimer: I own nailpolish that is Seddie Purple and Nickelodeon Orange but I do not own iCarly**

XXX  
SAM

It felt like years since I had last seen Carly. She still looked exactly the same. Clean hair, perfect skin... girly as usual. She stared at me like I was some sort of lost moose...

"S...Sam?" she rasped.

I gave a forced smile, hoping she wouldn't be able to tell that I was crying. "Hiya, Carly..."

We stood there for a while, in awkward silence. Neither of us knew what to say to each other. Do we hug? Do we catch up and tell each other the riveting tales of our new lives? I didn't expect her to welcome me back with open arms, but she was the only one I could turn to. Mel and Jules would be too apt to help me the instant I showed up at their door. I didn't need that right now. No pity. Just help for me and my baby.

After a while, Carly spoke. "So... What are you doing here?"

For some reason, the way she said it and the way she was leaning against the door frame menacingly caused the floodgates to open. I was suddenly there in the hall, sobbing with abandon. Blame it on the hormones.

"I... I need help Carly!" I cried. "Chandler is a jerk! He threatened to kill the baby if I don't get an abortion! But I can't do that because it's what me and Freddie have wanted for the longest! And I'm not ready to face him yet! I can't! I can't I CAN'T! He'll hate me, Carly!" I was pouring my heart out. Everything I had kept hidden came to the surface. Somethings I didn't even know I kept hidden were flowing out of my mouth like vomit. "I still love him... I still love him more than anything and if Chandler hadn't been so damn... CHARMING I for sure would have killed myself. Freddie was everything I wanted... and needed. And I threw that away..."

I hadn't even noticed that Carly had pulled me into her arms and patted my back comfortingly. It was like we had never stopped being friends. "It's alright, Sam..." she whispered. "Everything's fine. Your safe now."

"But I'm not safe..." I sniffed. "Chandler is gonna find me. And when he does, the baby..." I gave another sob. "I can't let anything happen to my baby..."

Carly pulled me in to her apartment and forced me to lay on the couch while she left for a moment. The room was quiet as I lay there crying. When she returned seconds later, she had a glass of water, some blankets, a change of clothes, and a hairbrush. She set the water down on the coffee table near my head so I could reach it if needed.

"I hate seeing you like this..." she whispered. From the way I was lying down I couldn't see her face but I knew from her shaky tone I knew she was crying with me. Like a true friend. "Here..." she pushed the clothes into my face. "Change into these. There fresh from the dryer so they'll warm you up. Then come back here and you can tell me everything. And I'll brush your hair like I used to. I hope it still calms you down."

I sat up slowly, holding my spinning head until it stopped then looked up at a Carly who gave me a small smile. "Thanks, Carls..." I whispered, taking the clothes from her and going into Spencer old bathroom.

"Hey!" she called.

I turned slowly. "Yeah...?"

She rushed towards me with her arms open and grabbed me in a comforting hug like she always used to when I was at my worst. "Stay, Blond..."

I half chuckled and squeezed her back. "Stay, Brune..."

XXX

Carly and I sat there, on her couch talking all night. I laid on her lap as she brushed my hair until it was static-y and I explained everything while eating a bucket of fried chicken from Cockeyes. It was just like old times when we were teenagers and life got rough.

"So here I am... a pitiful lump of in denial depression..." I took another bite of the chicken.

"Hey... You're not entirely pitiful..." Carly replied, braiding and unbraiding my hair. "You dealt with you and Freddie's break up much better than he did..."

I scoffed. "I sat around for a month letting a control-freak-psycho-path run my life like a show..."

Carly sighed. "Well yeah but... Freddie lost his job..."

I sat up quickly. "What? But Freddie loved working at the new station!"

She shrugged. "I'm pretty sure he loved you more."

My heart sank. I was the reason Freddie lost a job doing the thing he loves most? "I hate myself..." I whispered.

Carly shook her head. "There's more..."

I started to feel sick. "Y-Yeah..."

"...He drinks to escape the pain."

I collapsed back onto the couch. "He drinks..." I swallowed hard.

Carly patted my shoulder. "I think you should go talk to him..."

I groaned. "He probably hates me..."

"No! He doesn't hate you at all! He's still hoping that you come home! He talks about you all the time. When he's drunk the only thing that comes out of his mouth is: 'I miss, Sam...' or 'Do ya think she still loves me, Carly?'" She said in a mock Freddie voice.

"Of course I still love him..."

"Then go talk to him!" Carly urged. "Go and tell him that you love him!" she suddenly broke out into a beaming smile. "And don't forget to mention that you're carrying his baby..." she gently patted my stomach.

I smiled. "Yeah... I guess I can't leave that out."

"How far along are you?"

I looked down at my still virtually flat belly and placed my hands against that little baby bump. "The doctor says almost five months and that I should start showing more soon."

Carly pulled me into another hug. "I'm so happy for you..."

"Thanks. And I guess you're right... I do need to talk to Freddie."

"Atta girl Sam!" Carly lightly pushed my shoulder. "Tomorrow then! Right now you and my little niece or nephew needs some sleep. You can take my bed if you'd like."

"Aw, Carls, I can't take your bed!"

"But you're sleeping for two now!" she giggled. "I insist. If you sleep on the couch I'll feel awful."

I sighed. "Fine... If you really want to..."

"Go to sleep, Sam!" Carly pushed me towards the stairs. "You know where it is. Goodnight. Love you, Sam..."

"Love you too Carly..." I smiled and turned off the lights downstairs. Why did I ever run away from friends like this. Friends that treated me like family, and opened their arms to me even after and hurt them. Running away from the good things.

The song!

I rushed upstairs and fumbled through my coat pockets to find my PearPod. I turned it onto the song I was listening to for the performance in Russia. "Running Away" by AM. It was me and Freddie's song.

The song we listened to when we shared our first kiss under the stars.

_I keep running away  
Even from the good things_

"Freddie..." I whispered.

Suddenly I felt something strange in the pit of my stomach. Like butterflies except it was more physical. I placed my hand on the baby bump and knew what it was.

The baby was missing Daddy too...

XXX  
SAM

"Here we are..." Carly murmured as she put the car in park. We had pulled up into a parking space across the street from Freddie and my old apartment building. "You ready?"

I took a deep breath before looking up at her. "Honestly? No..."

Carly touched my shoulder sympathetically. "There's no need to be scared, Sam."

"I'm not scared for me," I rasped, my voice breaking with emotion (damn hormones). "I'm scared to see what he's done to himself." We were silent for a moment while I tried to gather my thoughts and keep those stupid tears in. I refused to cry again.

"Well," Carly spoke softly after a while. "Go on, Sam. I'll be here if you need me."

"Carls, you don't have to-"

"I know... But I will."

I smiled gratefully at her and leaned in for a hug. "You're an awesome friend, Carly."

She chuckled. "So I've been told..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys I'm sorry this took so long. I'll try to be more frequent with my updates because school lets out for winter in TWO WEEKS! Woo! Here is a very short chapter. Sam has returned to Freddie! Now what?**

XXX  
FREDDIE

I was sleeping.

A light, dreamless one where I knew that I was floating in and out of sleep, where there was nothing in my mind. My thoughts were as empty as the glass of water Carly had placed on my night-table after she brought me home from the bar. As I fluttered back into awareness, it crossed my mind that I hadn't gotten up since Carly brought me home the day before. I opened my eyes slowly and sat up. The throbbing headache from yesterday night's hangover was slowly subsiding.

'I should probably get up,' I thought to myself. And I did, eventually. After sitting on the edge of my bed staring into the closed, dusty blinds of the window in the room. Sam used to like to open the windows extra early in the morning just to bug me while I slept. One morning she had ripped them open so violently, a piece of the blinds broke off, leaving a hole that we never bothered to fix.

I let out a long sigh and stood up, wobbling into the kitchen to find something to eat. Each step sent a wave of pain to my head. I groaned. Life is cruel.

A few painful steps later, I made it to the fridge and opened it, peering in. But just as I was about to reach for the bottle of coke in the back, there was a light knock on the door. The sound was so light, I didn't think much of it. At first I thought maybe the rats were coming back; but then I heard it again. This time more powerful.

I growled in frustration. "Who is it?" I called only to get no answer in return. Angrily I stumbled to the door and looked through the peep hole to find a mess of curly, blond hair waiting out there. Melanie must be sick or something today. Her hair looked horrible. I unlocked the door and opened it quickly.

"Hey, Mel," I whispered. "Look I'm not really in the mood for-"

That wasn't Melanie.

"Sam..." my heart felt like lead in my chest as I stood there dumbfounded. The same struggle I felt the first time she left plagued me again. Part of me wanted to close that door in her face, yell at her for hurting me the way she did. The other part wanted to grab her and kiss her until I knew she wouldn't disappear again. My mind told me to walk away, but my body... was aching for the contact that I missed with her.

"Sam..." I murmured again, reaching out to pull her into my arms.

XXX

It all went by so quickly. One second she was knocking at the door, the next we were tangled up in my bed, bodies still warm and slick with sweat from our actions moments ago. We barely said a word to each other. There was no passion, no moaning of names, just a silent, mutual agreement that this is what we both needed from each other for the moment. Still, the memory of the passion we always expressed in our love making made its presence like a whisper. Sam's head lay against my shoulder so I could smell her hair. Underneath the scent that meant saddness and unkept hair was the tell-tale smell that meant Sam. The light scent of oranges and distant aroma of bacon grease. I wrapped my arm tighter around her, squeezing her closer.

As I looked up into the room, dimly lit from the sun's rays pushing fruitlessly against those broken blinds, a hover question crossed my mind. I glanced down at Sam, who's breathing finally settled, wondering whether or not now would be the time to ask. But I voted against it. I couldn't bare it if I scared her away from me again. So I murmured what my heart had felt for all those weeks without her.

"I missed you..."

She groaned softly, her warm breath ghosting across my neck. "You smell like beer..." she whispered.

I had to chuckle. This _was _Sam after all. But I didn't know how to respond. She was here now, snuggled against me. There was no need to bring up anything in the past, even if it was only last night that I had my last bout of liquid comfort. "Yeah well..." was all I could say.

We were silent for a while longer, until Sam finally whispered. "You're wondering why I came back?"

My breath caught in my chest. "Sam, you don't have to-"

"I'm back because..." she stopped, sighed then sat up, pulling the blanket up against her chest. "Because... I still love you, Freddie... I want us to be together..."

I felt my heart start to quicken its pace again as my head started to spin with the anger I had kept hidden for the whole month. She could see it. I could tell by the way her eyes widened slightly as we stared at each other. All thoughts of not scaring her away fled from my mind. "You left me..." I growled.

She sighed. "I know..."

"You left me on our wedding day, for some guy you met off the street."

"Freddie, I know this-"

"Did you sleep with him?" I asked without thinking about it. Sam's mouth opened and shut a few times wordlessly. I chuckled dryly. "You did... You did didn't you?"

"Freddie I'm sorry!"

I stood quickly from the bed pulling on my boxers angrily as I went. "So on _OUR_ wedding night, when we were supposed to be making love Santa Monica-"

"Freddie-"

"You were sleeping around?" I was screaming now. I felt out of control, but it was too late to go back. I could see the pain and tears in her eyes, but it was too late to go back.  
"Why are you _really_ here Sam? Why? Did you get tired of that bastard and decide that you wanted to rekindle some old flames? Is that it, Sam?" I paused shaking my head at her. "Well you know what-"

"I'm pregnant, Freddie!"

"Y-you..." my heart lept for a minute. "What..."


	10. Chapter 10

**So I decided to give you guys TWO WHOLE chapters because I don't think I've updated in almost two months... But I would also LOVE double the reviews? :0) One for each chapter how about it? So I like writing this one a lot. It made a lot of ideas come forward so I don't know about much writers block from now on! Enjoy!**

XXX  
SAM

"I'm pregnant..." I repeated, softly.

He stood there, gaping. Saying nothing. Doing nothing. Just staring. I had pictured the moment that I got pregnant in many ways. I always imagined him scooping my up into his arms and kissing me until I was dizzy. Or shedding a few tears and getting down on his knees to kiss my stomach where his baby was. This, was the opposite of what I pictured.

"Is... Is the baby mine?" he croaked.

'The baby.' He called the baby 'The Baby.' Not 'it.' My heart broke. "Yes..." I whispered.

He leaned against the vanity, crossing his arms. "How can you be so sure?"

I shrugged, looking up at him from my position on the bed. "The dates add up. I'm nearly five months along and Chandler and I-" I stopped myself, seeing the hurt flash across his eyes. I bit my lower lip before whispering. "The baby is yours, Freddie..."

He scoffed. "How can I trust that you weren't running around behind my back with someone?"

I sighed, feeling those damned tears creep into my eyes again. "I guess you can't huh?"

"No I can't..."

"But... You _know_ I haven't. I have never been with anyone else..." He nodded. He knew I had never cheated on him before... Chandler. I hated that name. When I said it the first time it was like vomit coming from my mouth.

We were quiet again, until he pushed himself off the vanity and sat closer to me on the bed. His anger seemed to subside. "Sam... I know you too well to know that you didn't come back just because you're pregnant..."

I looked at him incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"You would've stayed with, Ch- the bastard. You could've... and just raise our baby like she or he was his... Why else did you come back?"

I would have to tell him. The embarrassing truth that the old Sam was gone and needed to come back. The truth that the old Sam had been a victim of abuse. I sighed and pulled down the blanket to show him my side. He wouldn't have noticed it in the dim light of the room. He squinted his eyes and leaned down closer to see a big purple brusie that was starting to heal. I showed him my leg, and my arm, and a scar on my back. "I hate you seeing me like this!" I started crying again without knowing why.

"He did this to you..?" Freddie asked with a wavering voice.

I nodded. "Yeah... All him."

He looked up into my eyes and I saw the tears brimming there in those beautiful brown orbs. "When?"

I shrugged again. "I... I can't count how many times he did."

"Oh, Sam..." he bent down and pressed a kiss against the bruise on my side, then my arm, then my leg, all while his gentle fingers caressed the scar on my back.

"He beat me when he found out I was pregnant... He said, that I needed to take care of the... "problem" or he would do it for me..." I clossed my eyes against a new flood of tears. "I came here for all the reasons I said I did... I love you and I'm carrying your baby... But... I also came back because... the baby isn't safe..."

"Sam-" I felt Freddie pull me into his arms, my face was pressed against his chest. I missed it. The warmth of his body... He smelled like a hobo, sure, but he was still Freddie. "It's alright. You're safe with me. Always."

"Stop drinking..." I whispered quickly.

"What?"

"Stop drinking or else you won't be a good dad..." I tried to bring some humor to our situation, even though I didn't feel it.

I felt a small laugh rumble through his strong chest. "Okay, Sam... I promise." We sat in silence again, but this time it was comforting. He held me in his strong arms and let me just.. be. I felt like Sam "Take-No-Shit" Puckett again for the first time in a long time.

XXX  
Freddie

It was 10 a.m. and Sam and I had loosened up a bit. We sat on the couch, eating a homemade ice cream float for comfort while watching Girly Cow reruns for old-time's sake. We got to talking about everything. Seattle Dance Company, me losing my job and being forced by Carly and the others to move in with my mom for a while. I was all pretty normal. Just like it was before she left.

"So," she whispered with a mouth full of ice cream. "What's going to happen to the apartment?"

I sighed and put my spoon down. "I was thinking about selling it..."

Her mouth dropped. "What? Sell, this place?"

"Sam, be reasonable! Okay, you were gone and I have no job. I was going to be with my mom for sometime anyway, so why not? I would be paying for a house no one ws living in."

She nodded silently after a second. "I guess you're right..." she popped another spoonful of float into her mouth.

I smirked. "Of course I'm right..."

She shoved my shoulder not so playfully, but not before carefully taking the ice cream float out of my hands and cradeling it safely in hers. "Shut it, Fredwad."

We smiled and laughed. It wasn't exactly like old times but it was pretty close. Getting back into our old swing would take time. And as if reading my mind, Sam asked: "So where do we stand?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know... As in... Are we together?"

I sighed and gently held her by the shoulders. "Sam... I love you... And I always will, but... I say we take it slow."

"Slow?" she asked with a somewhat disgusted look. "You mean like... Turtle slow?"

"No, no..." I assured her. "More like... Cheetah with a broken leg slow."

She looked off into the distance like in a daze and seemed to snap back to reality. "Oh... sorry you said _Cheetah_? I thought you were about to say _Cheetohs_.."

"Sam, seriously..." I said, but I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face. "We were a cheetah once... But the cheetah's leg broke. So now, once the Cheetah gets bettr, it can go fast again. You get it?"

She nodded. "Yeah... I think you're right... Damnit!"

I smirked again and kissed her forhead. "If you want some Cheetohs there's some in the kitchen."

"Fredturd the mindreader..." she stood and moved towards the kitchen. "I never would have guessed!"

I had to grin at her retreating firgure. She was still my Sam. Always my Sam.

"Oh, Freddie?" She called.

"What, Sam?"

She peeked her head out from the kitchen door. "Take a bath would you?"

I rolled my eyes and stood to go to the bathroom. "Fine!"

XXX  
Carly

I went to the bank then came back. No call from Sam. I went to the apartment to pick up some clothes for dry cleaning. No call from Sam. I went to the dry cleaners, then back, then picked up the clothes and back, then to grab some breakfast, and back. Still no call from Sam. I was beginning to get slightly frustrated. I didn't want to interrupt any sort of moment they were having, but I had work soon. So I picked up the phone to call, just as a red convertable pulled up behind me. _Very_ close behind me. I peered through my rear view mirror at the guy. Dark hair, pulled back neatly. He was looking around. Like he was looking for someone.

Thinking it was nothing, I dialed Sam's number.

_Hello?_

"Sam! Where are you? I have to go to work?"

_Oh, Carly, it's fine. Freddie and I are... fine. More than fine._

"What did he say about the baby?" I asked excitedly.

_You'll find out in good time Carly I promise... I'll be fine! Just go to work and call me when your out._

"Alright... Be good."

_I don't make any promises... _

I sighed. "Sam, Sam, Sam... Whatever shall we do with you?" I looked up into my mirror at the guy again. "By the way, there is this cutie in a red convertable behind me. Hmm... The husband search it-"

_Red convertable? What does the guy look like?_

"Uhh..." I looked back at him again. "Dark brown hair, pretty musclely-"

_Carly... _She sounded worry. _Carly I think that's Chandler..._

"What?" This time I looked completely behind me and he caught my eye.

_Did he see you? Carly, he'll recognize you from a picture I showed him! Get out of there! But don't be suspicious._

My heart sped up and my palms glistened with nerves. "O-okay..." he checked my mirror one more time. "He's watching me..."

_Go! Go to work and don't come back for me. He might follow you and figure out that it's you because he knows what building I lived in._

"I'm going!" I started the car and pulled slowly away, like it was any other day. But just as I started to move, the convertable moved too. "Sam he's following me!"

_Take an alternate route to work and hang up the phone. Act like it's nothing. I'm going to tell Freddie. _

"Alright..." I hung up and drove. Taking turns I wouldn't usually take, but he kept following. I was scared, no doubt about it. It was only after I made a red light and he lagged behind that I lost him, but I still was trembling. What were we going to do..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! This is my final apology for this story being so late since, for some reason, it decided to end right here... I didn't expect it either! Trust me! But Just you hang on! I am posting an Epilogue along with this in honor of iOMG (the episode at the end of which I surely "OMG"-ed) and soon (extremely soon) I'll post the first chapter of the sequel "Of Family and Stalkers" where you will meet the cutest Seddie baby on the planet :)**

**So, with out further ado, here is the final chapter of "Set Me as a Seal Upon Your Heart" Enjoy and review!**

XXX

Sam

Chandler was here? I closed my phone slowly, scrubbing a hand over my face. He was coming after me. A pang of worry coursed through me and I thought of the baby. Gently, I rested my palms against my baby bump standing up and rushing into the bathroom where Freddie was showering.

I flung open the door, cringing as it dented the wall behind it. "Freddie, we have to go to Montana, NOW."

He opened the curtain slightly so I could only see his face. "Why?"

I scoffed and pulled the curtain open all the way. "Chandler's already coming after me." I whispered.

"What?"

"He was just following Carly in his car. He's crazy! We need to go."

His mouth opened an shut in surprise. "M-my flight doesn't leave for two days."

"Then we'll be stand-by's!" I reached into the shower and turned off the water, grabbing his soapy head in my hands. "Freddie… The baby…"

Those beautiful, brown orbs softened at the word "baby" and he nodded. "Okay… We'll leave tonight."

Relief rushed through me and I sighed, smoothing my thumb over his perfect lips. "'Kay…" I went up on my tiptoes to kiss him softly, feeling the urge to jump into the shower with him as the warmth of his wet skin radiated against me. When I pulled away, that sexy smirk played on his mouth. "I _do _love you, Sam… And the baby. I'll do anything for the two of you."

"I love you too…" we brushed lips once more before I closed back the curtain for him. "Alright, Nub. Finish your shower and I'll start packing. Where are the suitcases?"

I heard the knobs squeal as he turned the water back on. "In the closet next to our bedroom…" he answered.

My heart skipped a beat. _Our _bedroom, he said. I was glad the curtain was closed so he couldn't see the smile that formed on my lips. "O-okay…" I started to leave. "Oh, and don't tell your "spazzed out creator" that I'm coming, got it?"

Freddie's now soap-free head popped out of the shower again. "Why not?"

"Something tells me she wont be happy to see me…"

He nodded in understanding. "Oh, yeah… I forgot about that…"

XXXFreddie

By the time 9:30 rolled around we were all packed and the house was put into boxes, ready for storage. Carly, Mel, and Julie were planning to come later in the week to take them. Mel and Julie still didn't know that Sam had come back.

"Are you sure you don't wanna call up the others and tell them that you're with me?" I asked as we were making sandwiches for the ride.

"No…" she answered quickly shaking her head, that cute ponytail she wore when she was in a hurry bobbed and swung. "I'm really not in the mood for any extra attention."

"Alright… as long as you're sure…" I lifted my wrist to peer at my watch, it was going on 10:00. "Sam, we should get moving."

"Yeah, okay…" she replied taking one big, sloppy bite of her freshly made, tuna sandwich.

"I thought that was for the ride."

"It is…" her voice softened and her eyes traveled around the small apartment with nostalgia. "I was just… you know… taking my last bite of food in this old place…"

Moving to stand behind her, I wrapped my arms tenderly around her waist, stroking the spot where my son or daughter lay peacefully. The apartment had really become the best home I ever lived in. "Yeah, I guess this is goodbye…"

I thought I heard a faint sniffle, but I ignored it, knowing it would probably embarrass her. "I think I'll miss Big Pig the most…"

"I think I'll miss the memories the most…" I whispered, pressing a kiss against her temple. "But guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"We'll have whole new memories to make…"

"Yeah?"

"Of course… This place would have been too small for a new baby anyways."

"That's true," she leaned her head back against my shoulder. "You, me, and baby makes three…"

I grinned. "And I'm completely positive that the three of us will make better memories than the two of us could have ever imagined."

"I agree…" Sam turned in my arms and kissed my jaw softly. "I can't wait."

We stood there in silence for a while, simply enjoying each others presence. I ran my fingers through her ponytail as her nails trailed up and down my spine. I had missed this… The way she felt in my arms. And I never wanted her to forget our moments like these. Ever.

"Set me as a seal upon your heart…" I whispered.

She lifted her head from my chest. "Say what?"

"Set me as a seal upon your heart…" I repeated. "It's a bible verse?" she shook her head. "And a song?"

"Then how come I've never heart it on the radio?"

"It's arranged for a men's chorus to sing… It's really pretty amazing actually."

"You like listening to men's choruses? Yeah, that doesn't sound gay…"

"Shut up, Sam…" I squeezed her back to my chest. "Don't ruin the moment…"

"Ehh… it sounds lame. Why would you put a seal on your heart? Arent those the things you see swimmin' around with Shamoo?"

I rolled my eyes. "_And _you've just had your first dumb blonde moment…"

"Hey, watch it!"

"Anyways, it's a _seal… _as in a promise? Like seal it with a kiss?"

"Sure…"

"Well, set me as a seal upon your heart means: don't ever for get about me and our love…"

"Hmm…" she was quiet for a moment before she murmured. "Set me as a seal upon your heart, Benson…"

I smiled and pressed a kiss against the top of her head. "I did that a while ago, Puckett."

_Set Me as a Seal Upon Your Heart,_

_As a seal upon your arm;_

_For love is as strong as death_

_Jealousy as cruel as the grave;_

_It's flames are flames of fire,_

_A most vehement flame._

_Many waters cannot quench love,_

_Nor can the floods drown it._

_If a man would give for love_

_All the wealth of his house,_

_It would be utterly despised._

_XXX_


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the epilogue. In no one's point of view. I tried to make it sweet to make up for abruptly ending "Seal" the way I did. :0) Look out for the sequel, coming to your computer screens Monday April 2nd!**

_XXX_

"Samantha!" cried Mrs. Benson in horror as she gazed upon her kitchen. Her once beautiful, spotless, modern kitchen. "Heavens to Betsy! What are you doing? It's past midnight!"

A 6 month pregnant Sam turned her head slowly to face the crazy lady she called her future mother-in-law. She was seated in a kitchen chair, her bare feet raised against the counters. In her hand was a wooden spoon, turned black by what ever concoction she was putting together. The other hand rested softly under her heavy belly.

"What?" she shrugged, licking at the spoon. "I've got a backache that's not going away and my feet are more swollen then ever. This position is helping so get over it…"

The woman groaned, slapping her forehead with the palm of her head. "And you're making…?"

"Burnt pickes and bacon…"

"So… you _burned _the pickles on… purpose?"

"Hey, baby wants what baby wants!"

Ms. Benson simply shook her head in disbelief and shuffled sleepily out of the kitchen. She remembered what it was like to be pregnant, but she could guarantee she was not as much of a pain as was her son's wife-to-be.

"We'll deal with this in the morning," she whispered dejectedly as she shuffled sleepily from the smelly kitchen.

"Well don't expect me to help clean!" Sam called after her, gesturing dramatically at her belly. "I'm preggers, remember!"

The older woman didn't answer.

"'Kay well… Peace to the out, Marissa!" she wiggled her toes in amusement. The Benson's were just perfect targets for torture. She cackled heartily to herself, patting her tummy. "Ohh… baby boy you're gonna love playing with your grandma…"

"I hope by playing you mean peek-a-boo…" Freddie chuckled as he walked into the kitchen, smiling at the sight of his fiancé.

"Now Fredward…" she replied in a teacher-esque tone, waving the burnt spoon at him. "You know that is the _exact _opposite of what I mean…"

He laughed, sitting on the counter next to her feet and taking one of them in his hands to massage. "How are you feeling?"

"Pregnant…" she answered on a groan. "Very pregnant. I'm ready for him to be born already."

Freddie grinned. "_Him…. _I still can't believe we're having a boy.."

Sam pouted slightly. "I know you wanted a girl, Fredderly…"

"Nah. It never really mattered to me. All I wanted was a happy, healthy baby… I would have loved a he or a she…"

"Oh come on…"

"What?"

"That's what everyone says when they get the gender they didn't want…"

"But it's true…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Sam chewed on her lip for a moment silently before murmuring. "Honestly… I wanted a boy…"

Freddie looked down at her sweetly. "And why is that?"

She sighed, looking away from him. "Because… I've always kinda… you know… Pictured one day having a son that was like you. As much as I pushed you around back in our glory days, the fact that you were actually a great person never got past me."

He blushed lightly at her admission, flashing her a tender, loving smile. "Gawww.. Sam… Shucks…" She yanked her foot out of his grasp and kicked him right in the nose. "GAWWWWWWW, SAM!"

"And don't you ever think about telling anyone I told you that or else I'll make sure that Adam is the last child you'll ever have!"

Freddie stopped rubbing his sore nose to gaze at her. "Adam? You want to name him Adam?"

Sam instantly recoiled and shrugged. She had been thinking of names a lot recently and most of the time call the baby inside her 'Adam' in her head. She never said it out loud. "I dunno… Maybe… Do you like it?"

"Sam, I think it's a great name."

"For reals?"

"Yeah," he slouched down to press a gentle kiss to her evil foot. "I do. And giving him a name just makes impending parenthood seem that more real…"

She chuckled in realization. "Yeah… I guess it does… Adam Benson."

Freddie gazed down at the beautifully pregnant woman sitting below him. He smiled, unable to contain his pride as he watched the way she mused over being a mom. The knowledge that she was carrying his baby had caused a permanent glow to take residence on his face and in his heart. Overwhelmed by the sudden need to touch her, he jumped from the countertop, taking care not to jostle her from the only comfortable position she could find. He kneeled down in front of her, laying his head gently against her stomach.

"I love you, Sam…" he sighed when he felt her hands move softly through his hair.

"I love you too… We both do…"

XXX

Carly Shay sat on her comfy couch, laptop in her lap, watching old iCarly videos and outtakes, reminiscing on her teenaged life. Sam, Freddie, she were carefree then. Living with their parents money and for the most part, under Spencer's roof. But now times were not so easy. There were taxes, and work, and bils, and big brothers finding love, and best friends getting married, popping out babies, and living in hiding in Montana of all places.

Where did that leave her? Alone, bored, miserable. What she wouldn't give for some companionship.

She sat there, in still silence except for the click of her mouse as she searched for another video to watch, when there was a knock on her door. She checked the clock on the computer. _10:34._ 'That's weird…' she thought.

With a groan, and a loud popping of her back that startled her because she was still too young for back problems, she stood and strolled to the door, not caring that her hair was messy from her day as a couch potato. "I'm coming!"

She glanced through the peep whole. On the other side stood a man she hadn't seen before. Puzzled, she cracked the door hesitantly. There stood a tall, well-built man with short cut blonde hair that was gelled in to a nice style. His eyes were a deep, dreamy hazel, hidden behind dark lashes with small wrinkles at the corners from smiling. Now he was Carly's brand of _hot._ "Hello?"

"Hi…" the man whispered with a dazzling smile. "Are you Carly Shay?"

"Umm…" a pang of fear moved through her. 'Maybe one of Chandler's _goons_?' "W-who wants to know?"

The man's already sparkly smile shined even brighter. "No need to be afraid. I'm harmless." He stuck his hand out for a shake. "My name's, Ben Adler. Your friend Julia found me online… She said you were looking for a date?"

Carly dropped his hand quickly, using hers to slap her palm to her forehead. "Oh my gosh… I am going to kill her for this!"

Ben's smile faded slightly. "Well… I mean, I don't want to push you… I just thought… you know. Julie said to come whenever I had free time so I did. I get off work at ten."

"And how would Julie know whether or not I have something to do?" she crossed her arms.

Ben shrugged. "I don't know… She told me that you don't do much with your life nowadays..."

"Of course she did…"Carly broke a forced smile, not in the mood to fume in front of a potential new piece of man candy. And anyway, there was some truth to Julie's statement. She _did _need to get out more. With a sigh, she looked down at her clothes. "Umm… I'm not exactly dressed for a night on the town…"

"That's alright! I can wait for you if you want…"

She stared at him unsurely without a reply.

"Or… I- we can do this some other time? I mean, I understand it's weird. Some random guy you've never met shows up at your door, asking you out on a date… I bet you at least want to Google me first, right?"

"You know that girls do that?"

"Yeah… guys do it too. Who wants to date a crazy chick?"

That brought out a giggle before Carly chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Fine, I'll tell you what… Let's both do some Googling, maybe some facebooking… then we'll see what happens."

Ben lifted he shoulders in agreement. "That's sounds great to me."

There was an awkward silence as they both stood at the doorway, not knowing what to say. "Sooo…" Ben murmured. "I guess I'll… see you around?"

"Yeah… Yeah I'll see you…" she offered him a genuine smile.

"Bye, Carly…" he flashed that beaming smile then turned. "Oh and by the way…" he turned on his heels. "I think you look cute in ruffled hair, PJ's, and with chocolate on your face."

She gasped, hands flying to her chocolate ice cream glazed cheeks. "Oh…"

He chuckled again then turned away for good, leaving the brunette blushing fiercely.

Once he was in the elevator, Ben laughed to himself in pride. Everything was going exactly as planned.


End file.
